Death brings us closer together
by Stacychicky
Summary: Lots of violence....Please be aware.....Read at ur own risk....Stacy Engvall is Jeff and Matt's cousin. She witnesses her parents getting murdered. How will Jeff and Matt help her cope? Will Shane get back Stacy and his love after this tragedy? Stay tuned
1. MOM DAD!

My name is Stacy Engvall and I am 19. My mom's maiden name was Betty Hardy. Her brother is Gilbert Hardy. So as you can guess my cousins are Jeff and Matt. As I grew up I spent a lot of time with them in the woods of my Uncle Gil's house. Soon Jeff and Matt became wrestlers and I only saw them twice a week instead of everyday. So I mostly hang out at my brother's apt. He is 23 and his name is Justin. My brother and I are very close. I love him a lot. He's always been there for me and I am always there for him. Well today my brother was sapposto pick my mom, dad, and I up and we were all going to go to Uncle Gil's house. There Matt, Jeff, Amy, Beth, Uncle Gil and us were all going to eat dinner. Well I couldn't find a shirt to wear and so I went into my mom and dad's room. Their dad was fixing tucking in his shirt and mom was putting on her socks and shoes. I looked in the closet hoping to find just the right shirt when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I thought it was Justin coming up but when I turned around I saw 2 men with guns.  
  
"John, Tony what are you doing here...what the...." My dad started as he then saw the guns.  
  
The 2 men shot at my dad. My mom screamed and they shot her. I hid in the closet crying. I was trying not to make any noise so they wouldn't know I was there. I heard more shooting and then I heard the footsteps run down the stairs and out the door. I started crying hard, shaking, and whimpering. I crawled to my parents and shook them.  
  
"Dad, mom wake up" I cried.  
  
I just held them and cried.  
  
"I'm here. Are you guys ready?" I heard my brother say.  
  
I heard him come up the stairs and I heard him come into the room.  
  
"Oh my god! MOM! DAD! Stacy what happened?"  
  
I didn't answer him I just cried. Justin called 911 and came over and held me. My clothes were bloody and my hands were bloody. I was just a wreck. Justin cried and held me. He was rocking me back and forth. Soon after the call the cops and ambulances came. They took pictures and were asking questions. All I did was hold onto Justin and shake and cry. I was in shock. The cops said they would contact us later to ask questions to me. Justin picked me up and carried me to his car. We went and drove to Uncle Gil's house. There he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I laid my head on his shoulders and cried. He ran to the door and knocked on the door fast. Gil answered the door and knew something was wrong right away.  
  
"Justin, what's wrong? Where are your mom and dad?" Gil asked.  
  
We both started crying. Gil let us in and were met by everyone who also knew something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong Justin?" Beth asked.  
  
"Our parents.....they're dead." Justin cried.  
  
"What?" Everyone said in shock and not wanting to believe what they were hearing.  
  
"They were murdered. They were gunned down," Justin cried.  
  
Everyone was silent and tears were running down their cheeks. We sat down and sat there in silence for a long time.  
  
"Stacy, are you alright sweetie?" Jeff asked with tears running down his cheeks.  
  
I didn't say anything.  
  
"She's in shock right now. She saw the people shoot mom and dad. She saw them get murdered." Justin said as tears once again began to fall.  
  
"Oh my god. Maybe we should get her to a hospital." Gil said.  
  
"No" I whimpered in Justin's ear.  
  
"I think she just needs to be with family right now." Justin said as he held me tightly.  
  
Justin looked down at me and saw the blood on me.  
  
"We need to get Stacy cleaned up and get some new clothes on her." Justin said.  
  
"Why?" Matt asked.  
  
"She's covered in mom and dad's blood." Justin explained.  
  
"Here give her here. I got some old clothes upstairs. I'll get her cleaned up and stuff." Jeff said as he stood up.  
  
"I'll help." Matt offered as he also stood up.  
  
"Stacy, Jeff and Matt are going to take you upstairs to get you cleaned up okay?" Justin said.  
  
I slowly nodded and he kissed my head. He turned me to my side and everyone saw the blood and they gasped. He stood up and placed me in Jeff's arms. Jeff walked upstairs and Matt followed. Once there, they sat me on the toilet seat (Yes it was down). Then Jeff got 2 washcloths, 2 towels, and some old clothes. Matt got soap and started the water in the sink. Jeff came and kneeled in front of me. He stroked my hair as Matt got one of the washcloths wet and soapy.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Why what sweetie?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Why did they kill my mom and dad?"  
  
"I don't know sweetie, but the police will find them and they will pay" Jeff said with promise in his voice.  
  
"He's right cuz." Matt said as he looked at me with sad eyes.  
  
"Its my fault they died." I cried.  
  
"What?!?! Stacy Jean Engvall! Don't you ever think that! I never wanna hear you say that again." Matt said.  
  
"Its true." I cried.  
  
"No its not Stacy." Jeff said.  
  
"I should have jumped them or did something to stop them." I sobbed.  
  
"There was nothing you could do sweetie. They had guns." Jeff soothed.  
  
"They would have killed you too and I couldn't stand it if we lost you. We are like brother and sister." Matt said.  
  
I gave him a small nod and Matt handed the washcloth to Jeff who held out one of my arms and started to wash off the blood. I had tears flowing down my face. I looked at the blood and my shaking starting again. After washing that hand he dried it with the towel. He then grabbed the second soapy washcloth and did the same thing and once again dried it off. After that they took off my bloody shirt and put on a new one and then they took off my pants and put on jogging pants. Jeff, once again, picked me up and took me into his arms. He carried me downstairs and laid me in Justin's arms. I curled into him and he held me.  
  
"How long has she been shaking?" Matt asked.  
  
"Ever since I got up to the room." Justin stated.  
  
"We really should get her to a hospital." Beth said.  
  
"I don't want to go." I whispered.  
  
Justin looked down at my shaking body. He knew that now that our parents are dead he has to take care of me. As I sat there I thought to myself, 'hey he lost mom and dad too and here he is worrying about me. I need to help him too. We will help each other through this.' I looked up at him and held him tighter. I kissed his cheek and just kept him in a hug. He held me tighter.  
  
"I love you sis." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too." I whispered. "We're going to make it."  
  
"I know sis, I know." Justin said.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Uncle Gil went and got it. It was the police officer from before. Uncle Gil let him in and he said hello to everyone. Jeff offered him a seat across from me and Justin and he sat down.  
  
"Stacy sweetie, this officer wants to talk to you ok?" Uncle Gil said.  
  
I slowly nodded.  
  
"Stacy, these question are going to be hard to answer I know, but I need you to answer them so we can catch whoever did this ok?" The officer asked.  
  
I nodded again.  
  
"Okay, Can you tell what happened at your house today?" The officer asked. 


	2. Cop

Tears were flowing down my face and I was shaking again. Justin held me tighter.  
  
"Take your time sis." He said as he stroked my hair.  
  
"They were....They were in their bedroom getting dressed and I was in my bedroom and I couldn't find a shirt. I went into their room to look through their closet and that's when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I thought it was Justin, but when I turned around there was 2 men with guns." I cried.  
  
"Shh.....its ok." Justin soothed as he had tears coming down his face.  
  
In fact everyone, but the police officer was crying.  
  
"My mom and dad turned around. My dad apparently knew them cuz he said their names. The 2 guys started shooting their guns and I hid in the closet. They kept shooting, they wouldn't stop." I cried harder as I held Justin.  
  
He kissed my head and held me tight.  
  
"It should have been me!" I cried.  
  
"Don't you ever say that again! You hear me! I don't know what I would do without you" Justin said.  
  
I started crying and he rocked me back and forth. After a few minutes I started to calm down and the cop continued with his damn questions.  
  
"Stacy can you remember the guy's names?"  
  
"I think they were Tony and John." I sniffled.  
  
"Can you tell me what they looked like?"  
  
"One had spiky brown hair, he was white, he had a tattoo on his right arm, he was about 6'3. The other man had black hair, I think he was Mexican, and he had a mustache and beard, he was about 6'1." I cried.  
  
"Thank you Stacy. I think I have enough for right now. I'll contact you if I need more information." The officer said.  
  
I nodded and Uncle Gil showed him out. I cuddled into a crying Justin. I looked up at him and raised my hand to his face. I wiped away his tears and he looked down at me and gave a sad smile.  
  
"Don't cry bro." I said.  
  
He smiled and stroked my hair and cheek.  
  
"Stacy, wanna go for a walk?" Jeff asked.  
  
You see as kids growing up he would take me for a walk and we would talk about stuff. I always found it peaceful. That's how we bonded. Matt and I usually bonded by playing games. We use to play hide and go seek. It was fun.  
  
I nodded and stood up. Jeff walked to me and took my hand. We walked out the door and headed to the woods. Meanwhile.....  
  
"Justin, how are you holding up?" Gil asked.  
  
"I don't know. I know I have to stay strong for Stacy. I have to look out for her now and I have to take care of her." Justin sighed.  
  
"We'll help you too." Matt said.  
  
"That's right Justin. We will always be here for you both." Gil said.  
  
"Thanks" Justin said as he gave a small smile. "Can ya'll watch her for an hour or so?"  
  
"Yea sure. Where ya going?" Gil asked.  
  
"I need to go back to mom and dad's house to get some of Stacy's things until I can move all her things to my apt." Justin said sadly.  
  
"I'll come with you. "Gil said.  
  
Justin nodded as they left. Meanwhile......Jeff and I walked hand in hand through the woods. We were silent as we walked. Jeff stepped on a stick and it broke. To me it sounded like a gun going off. I screamed and kneeled down, looking around fearfully. Jeff kneeled down and held me.  
  
"Its ok Stacy. It was just a stick that broke." Jeff soothed.  
  
"Really?" I whispered in a scared voice.  
  
"Really. Come on sweetie." He said as he helped me up.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said sadly.  
  
"Don't apologize sweetie. You have nothing to be sorry for. You hear me?" Jeff asked.  
  
I nodded and he gave me a hug.  
  
"I wanna go to the old wrestling ring." I said.  
  
"Sure babygurl. Anything for you." Jeff smiled.  
  
We walked further into the woods and there was their old, trusty ring from their Omega practicing days. I remember I would watch them all the time because I loved the way they would work. I walked to the ring and ran my hand on it. Jeff wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Brings back a lot of memories huh?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yea. This where I met Shane and where I saw the greatest tag team be created." I smiled.  
  
"Aww.....I love you cuz." He said sweetly.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
We both entered the ring and I walked around in it. I thought about all the things that happened in that ring. Its where my cousins taught me wrestling when I was a kid, it's where they usually babysat me when I was a kid, its where I received my first kiss. I was 17 and I was watching Jeff and Matt take pictures of the ring where their career started. Shane was with them and so was Shannon. We were all heading back to the house when Shane asked if he could talk to me. We both were in the ring and we just looked at each other. Then Shane kissed me and I enjoyed it. We went out for a year and a half. He ended it 6 months ago.  
  
"Thinking of Shane?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yea." I sighed.  
  
"Why did ya'll break up anyways?"  
  
"He didn't want to hurt me with the distance relationship. He said he still loves me with all his heart, but he didn't want to put me through all this pain of him traveling. The only pain I am feeling with him is the pain of him not in my life. I love him so much Jeff and now when I need him the most he isn't here." I cried.  
  
Jeff came over and hugged me. I cried on his shoulder til there were no more tears.  
  
"Well you know what?" He said looking into my eyes.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You don't need him. You know why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he doesn't have an Imagination like you. Imagination rocks."  
  
I giggled and he smiled.  
  
"Thank you." I said sincerely.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being here with me and making me smile." I said.  
  
"You know I would do anything for you. You're like my little sister. I will always be there for you. You know that." Jeff said.  
  
"Yea I know."  
  
"I got a great idea."  
  
"What is it?" 


	3. memories

"Well I go back to Raw in 4 days so why don't you come with me and we'll hang out and chill." Jeff said.  
  
"I don't want to put you out," I said.  
  
"You won't be. Plusssssss.......I know something you don't know." Jeff smiled.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Well....the inside scoop is everyone misses you."  
  
"Everyone as in whom?" I asked.  
  
"Adam, Jay, Chris, Randy, just plain everyone. They are always asking when they are going to see you again."  
  
"Really? They ask about me?" I asked.  
  
"All the time. They really like you. Especially Jay. I think he has a crush on you." Jeff said.  
  
I giggled.  
  
"Who's that I hear giggling?" Matt asked.  
  
I turned around and saw Matt coming into the ring. He walked to me and gave me a hug. My head rested on his chest. His chest felt buffer. I pulled away from him and poked his chest.  
  
"Hey! That tickles. What did ya do that for?" Matt smiled.  
  
"Your chest is bigger." I said.  
  
"I know. I've been working out." Matt said as an ego smile caressed his face.  
  
"Whoa! Somebody has an ego!" Jeff said.  
  
"I do not." Matt said.  
  
"You have an E-G-O! EGO!" Jeff said getting into his face.  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Do!" Jeff smiled.  
  
I giggled and stood in between them. They both wrapped their arms around me and held me tightly. I am so lucky to have cousins like them in my life. They try to take my mind off everything and they make me laugh. Suddenly, I was lifted up and placed over Matt's shoulders.  
  
"Hey!" I giggled.  
  
"Time to get some food in you." Matt said.  
  
"I'm not hungry." I said.  
  
"Yes you are." Matt said.  
  
"Am not!" I said.  
  
"You know you are. I'll make my famous sandwiches." Jeff said.  
  
"Famous sandwiches? Please Jeff. Your sandwiches taste so bad they kill anyone who eats them." Matt said.  
  
I started crying.  
  
"Matt look what you did!" Jeff scolded.  
  
"Oh shit! I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to say that." Matt said.  
  
Matt put me down and pulled me into a hug. I cried into his chest.  
  
"Please don't cry sweetie." Matt said full of guilt.  
  
"Come here babygurl." Jeff said.  
  
I walked to Jeff and he held me and stroked my hair.  
  
"Matt didn't mean that. He just said it cuz he is jealous. See Matt doesn't know how to cook or make sandwiches. So when he gets jealous he makes really bad jokes." Jeff said trying to make me laugh.  
  
I sniffled and gave a small laugh. Jeff pulled me away and wiped away my tears. Matt then pulled me in a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie." Matt said.  
  
I nodded and he lifted me in his arms. My arms were wrapped around his neck, my head on his shoulder, and my legs around his waist. He carried me to the house. By the time he got me to the house I was asleep. He went and laid me down on Jeff's old bed.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Uncle Gil and Justin went to my parent's house. The police said they could get my stuff, but not to touch anything else. They walked up the stairs and stopped at my door. They looked down the hall at my parent's room. Justin started crying. Uncle Gil held him in a hug until he stopped crying. Justin wiped away his tears as they entered the room. Justin found a duffle bag in my closet and took it out. He put clothes, cd's, my blanket that I sleep with every night, makeup, and other essentials. Uncle Gil and Justin left the house and went back to Uncle Gil's house. Justin put my bag in his car and then went inside.  
  
"Where's Stacy?" Uncle Gil asked.  
  
"She's sleeping in Jeff's room." Matt said.  
  
"How is she holding up?" Justin asked.  
  
"We've been trying to cheer her up. It worked for a little while, but then she was upset again." Jeff said.  
  
"I have no clue what to do. I don't think she will ever be alright. She saw our parents get murdered. She's always going to be hurting inside." Justin said.  
  
"Well we have to try." Uncle Gil said.  
  
"That's why if its ok with ya'll if when I go back to Raw, I wanna take Stacy with me and travel for a while to get her mind off things." Jeff said.  
  
"I think she would like that." Justin said as he gave a small smile.  
  
"NOOO!!!" I screamed.  
  
"Stacy" Justin whispered as he looked up at the stairs.  
  
Everyone ran upstairs and into Jeff's old room. Justin was the first into the room and he ran to my side and woke me up from my nightmare. I sat up fast and Justin wrapped me in his arms and I cried into his chest.  
  
"Shh.....its going to be ok." Justin whispered in my ear.  
  
I whimpered as I moved my arms so that they were wrapped around his neck, my head on his shoulder, and my legs around his waist.  
  
"What's a matter?" Justin asked as he stroked my hair.  
  
"I had a nightmare.....I saw mom and dad getting shot." I cried.  
  
"Oh sis. I'm sorry." He said as he kissed my head.  
  
"Justin." I whimpered.  
  
"It's going to be ok sis. I promise you. In the meantime, why don't you try getting some more sleep?" Justin said softly as he tried to lay me back down.  
  
I clung onto him tightly and cried, "Don't leave me."  
  
"Okay, okay sweetie." He said as he looked up at the others.  
  
"What can we do to help?" Amy asked.  
  
"Can you go down to my car and get Stacy's bag?" Justin asked  
  
"Sure." Amy said as she left.  
  
We all sat in silence as she went and got my bag out of the car. She finally came back up and placed the bag next to Justin.  
  
"Thanks Amy."  
  
"No problem." Amy said.  
  
Justin reached in and grabbed........ 


	4. tickle monster

Justin reached in and grabbed out my blanket and wrapped it around me. I cuddled into Justin as he reached back in and grabbed my portable CD player and put the earphones on my head. He pressed play and the cd played. It was a Pearl Jam cd. I started to relax and before I knew it I was asleep. Justin carefully laid me down and covered me with the blanket.  
  
"She should be ok for the rest of the night." Justin whispered.  
  
They all walked back downstairs. They were all pooped. It has been a long day for everyone. After talking for a half an hour more, Jeff, Beth, Matt, and Amy went home, but would be there again in the morning. Jeff and Matt were going to called Vince and tell him what's up. Uncle Gil told Justin he and I could sleep at his house. So Justin crawled in with me and held me protectively. Uncle Gil went into his room and cried himself to sleep. I woke up before anyone else and I looked over and saw Justin sleeping. He looked so worn out, so fragile. I turned off my cd player and took off my headphones. I then turned to my side and stroked his hair. He is all I have left. I gently lifted up his head and placed another pillow underneath it. I then took my blanket off me and placed it on him. With a gentle kiss on his cheek, I went and took a shower. I got out of the shower, got dressed, did hair, and makeup. I gathered up my stuff and went back into Jeff's room and put my stuff in my bag. I then walked downstairs and went to sit down in the back yard.  
  
Meanwhile at the WWE Raw meeting  
  
"Thanks for coming everyone. We have a major change. Well we had Jeff Hardy and the Dudley Boys feuding with Rob Conway and La Resistance, but we have to change that." 0Mr. McMahon said.  
  
"Why? It just got started. I thought that we were going to last a while." Devon said.  
  
"We originally planned that, but unfortunately Jeff's aunt and uncle were murdered yesterday so we he will be gone for another week." Mr. McMahon said.  
  
Everyone started talking and had upset expressions on their faces.  
  
"Vince, did Jeff say anything about his cousin Stacy?" Shane asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes he did. Unfortunately his cousin Stacy witnessed the murder. He said she is pretty upset. So she is going to be traveling with Jeff for a while. So I want everyone to be especially nice to her and try not to bring up her parents cuz it's a sensitive subject as it would be for anyone who saw what she saw. So now that we got that covered, this is how we are going to change the card for the rest of the week......"  
  
Meanwhile at Uncle Gils' house  
  
I was still in the backyard when a person sat down next to me and I felt a hand wrap around me. I looked and it was Jeff.  
  
"Hey cuz." Jeff said.  
  
"Hey." I said.  
  
"How ya doing sweetie?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know." I sighed.  
  
"What's a matter?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I'm hurting so much inside, but so is Justin and here I am breaking down and crying while he's being strong. He's been taking care of me, but I should be taking care of him too." I cried.  
  
"Oh sweetie. It's ok to break down. You've been through a lot. You may not know it, but you are helping Justin." Jeff said as he held me tighter.  
  
"How?" I asked.  
  
"By just being there with him. You've been telling him that you love him and you've been hugging him. That's what he needs. It's been comforting him knowing that you are there for him and that you love him." Jeff said.  
  
"Really?" I asked with hope.  
  
"Really. Now dry those tears." Jeff smiled as he wiped away my tears.  
  
"I love you cuz." I said hugging him.  
  
"I love you too sweetie." He said.  
  
"Tell me a story." I requested.  
  
"A story huh......Let me think.....okay I know of one." Jeff smiled.  
  
"Yay!" I bounced.  
  
"Remember Shirley?"  
  
"That's the woman that dated Uncle Gil right?" I asked  
  
"Yea, that's her. Well Matt and I didn't like her at the time. We felt we didn't need a replacement mom. It was just us 3 guys and that's the way we wanted it to stay. Well one day our dad went to a party with Shirley. So we rode over to that house and got a hammer and nails. We started hammering them into her tires; well actually I just kept a look out. Matt did the hammering." He said.  
  
"Tell me you guys didn't do that." I said.  
  
"We only did one tire. We would have did more, but we heard some one coming out and so we got on our bikes and left. Well since that plan went down the toilet I decided we needed to try again. It was Wrestlemania VI. Shirley left her car in our driveway. I don't know what came over me, but I just couldn't help myself."  
  
"Jeff, did you mess with her car again?" I asked with laughter in my voice.  
  
"Yea, I poured a handful of dirt and threw it in her gas tank. When Shirley came out to her car she told dad that someone put dirt in her tank. When we came home that night dad asked me if I had done anything I wanted to tell him about. I said no. He knew I did it though and he was mad."  
  
"What did Uncle Gil do?" I asked.  
  
"The next morning, he woke me up at 4 am and he told me he was driving me to school. So he took me to school 3 hours before it started. When we got there he looked at me and said, 'Get out boy. I ain't never gonna be able to trust you again.' I got out and it was freezing out there. That was my punishment." Jeff said.  
  
"For a long time dad made him go everywhere with him and I think during that time he thought Jeff was the devil." Matt laughed as he sat next to me.  
  
"Mattie!" I smiled as I hugged him.  
  
"Hey I was the good kid. He could never think I was the devil." Jeff said as he gave a look of innocence that you know is fake.  
  
"A good kid? HA! You were the devil!" Matt joked.  
  
"You were no angel yourself buddy." Jeff said.  
  
"I was the perfect angel." Matt said.  
  
"No you weren't Mattie. You hammered nails into Shirley's tires." I accused.  
  
"I may have done it, but Jeff was the brains behind it all." Matt said.  
  
"So! That just means I am smarter than you." Jeff argued.  
  
"Na-uh!" Matt said.  
  
"Boys, boys play nicely." I smiled.  
  
"Play nicely? We'll play nice!" Jeff said as he had an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Jeff what are you planning on doing?" I asked.  
  
"Tickle monster!" Matt and Jeff said as they started tickling me.  
  
"Hey cut it out." I squealed with laughter.  
  
"What was that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"We can't hear you." Matt said.  
  
"That's it!" I said as I jumped Matt.  
  
I straddled his stomach and pinned his hands to the ground.  
  
"Oh yea! Who's da woman!" I laughed.  
  
He then flipped me and now he was straddling my stomach and pinning my hands.  
  
"HA! Who's da man!" He laughed.  
  
"I hate you!" I said.  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"What are you doing to my sister?" Justin asked. 


	5. and so on

"They're being mean to me." I pouted.  
  
"They are? Well want me to help you?" He asked.  
  
"A huh" I said.  
  
"You don't want me to help you? Okay." Justin smiled.  
  
"Ya'll are mean. I don't like ya'll anymore." I pouted.  
  
"Okay, okay. Get off my Favorite cousin." Jeff said.  
  
"No." Matt said.  
  
Jeff then jumped and tackled Matt. They wrestled around as Justin came and pulled me into his lap. He hugged me and kissed my head.  
  
"I love you bro." I said.  
  
"I love you too sis." He said.  
  
"Aww!" Matt and Jeff joked.  
  
"Oh shut up," Justin said.  
  
"Ya'll should be more like us." I said.  
  
Jeff and Matt looked at each other and said, "Na"  
  
I giggled and cuddled up to Justin. He hugged me tightly and sighed in comfort.  
  
"I know ya'll are comfortable, but you guys need to eat." Matt said.  
  
"No we don't," I said.  
  
"Well you're going to eat anyways," Matt said.  
  
"I'm not hungry," I pouted.  
  
"Well tough shit. You are going to eat." Jeff said as he lifted me up and then threw me over his shoulder.  
  
He then went into the house and to the kitchen. Matt and Justin followed. Jeff set me on the counter and told Matt to make sure I stayed put.  
  
"Mattie, you know you wanna let me down." I said trying to get him to let me down off the counter.  
  
"No I don't." Matt smiled.  
  
I tried to get down, but Matt kept me on the counter.  
  
"Mattie!!!!" I whined.  
  
Matt just smiled and kept me in place. Jeff made 4 sandwiches and set one in front of Justin, one on the table in front of an empty seat. Matt picked me up and placed me on the empty seat in front of the sandwich. Jeff then handled the other sandwich to Matt and then took the other sandwich. They started eating, but I just looked at the sandwich.  
  
"Stacy, you gotta eat." Matt said.  
  
I shook my head no. Justin placed his hand on mine.  
  
"Stacy, please eat for me." Justin said with tears in his eyes.  
  
I nodded and picked up the sandwich. I took a bite and placed it down on the plate again. When everyone was done with their sandwiches, I was only half done. I pushed the plate away from me and went and sat in Justin's lap.  
  
"Come on sis. Eat some more." Justin said softly.  
  
"I'm full." I said.  
  
"You only ate half of your sandwich. Please eat more." Justin said.  
  
I shook my head and laid my head on his shoulder. He sighed and held me tightly. The day went kind of slow. Uncle Gil took Justin to plan the funeral. Jeff and Matt meanwhile took me to the park. We had a good time. When we got back I was told that the funeral was the next day.  
  
"I'm not going." I said.  
  
"Stacy you have to go. Its mom and dad." Justin said.  
  
"I'm not going and you can't make me!" I cried as I ran upstairs and into Jeff's room.  
  
I collapsed on Jeff's bed and cried into the pillow. A minute or two later I felt a hand rubbing my back. I looked up and Jeff was sitting there looking down at me. He wiped away my tears and then laid next to me, holding me.  
  
"Why don't you wanna go tomorrow?" Jeff asked me softly.  
  
"It will hurt to much." I cried.  
  
"I know babygurl, but if you don't go you won't have closure and you need that closure in order to feel better." Jeff said.  
  
"How do you know this?" I asked.  
  
"Because if I didn't go to my mom's funeral I would feel like something was missing and it would eat me up until there was nothing left."  
  
"I know, but I just can't. I saw them get killed. I saw 2 guys gun down my mom and dad like they were nothing. I can't go into a church and sit there listening about their life when I saw their lives end. I can't go to the cemetery and say goodbye when I don't wanna say goodbye." I cried.  
  
"Shh....its ok sweetie. We're not going to force you to go. If you don't wanna go, you don't have too." Jeff said.  
  
"Thank you Jeff." I said.  
  
After a few minutes, I feel asleep. Jeff covered me up, kissed my forehead, and fell asleep. Jeff went back downstairs.  
  
"What happened? Is she okay?" Justin asked in his brotherly tone.  
  
"She's sleeping right now. I tried to talk her into going tomorrow to the funeral, but she doesn't want to go. So I told her we weren't going to force her and if she didn't wanna go she didn't have to." Jeff said.  
  
"I don't understand. Why wouldn't she wanna go? Its mom and dad's funeral." Justin said.  
  
"I asked her why she didn't wanna go. She said and I quote, "I can't go into a church and sit there listening about their life when I saw their lives end. I can't go to the cemetery and say goodbye when I don't wanna say goodbye." Jeff said.  
  
"That poor girl." Gil said.  
  
"I wish we could help her." Matt said.  
  
"Me too." Justin whispered with tears flowing down his face.  
  
Well night came and went. During the night I had another nightmare, but put my cd player on and fell asleep again. I woke up before everyone and I had made a decision. I needed to go to the funeral, but before I go, I have to say goodbye by myself. I got dressed in my black dress and I wrote a note for Justin.  
  
Justin,  
I just needed to be by myself for a while. I will see you later. Love ya and don't worry.  
  
Love, Stacy  
  
I then quietly walked outside where a taxi was waiting and I headed to the church. When I got there, they were setting up. I talked to the minister and the man in charge of the bodies and stuff. They let me sit in hate church alone to talk to my parents.  
  
a/n: What did she say to them? 


	6. funeral

A/n: I wrote my whole chapter, but it got deleted. I was madddddd.  
  
"It's me Stacy. I am very upset right now, as you know. You left me all alone. Yea I know I have Justin, but I want you both. You're my mom and dad. I love you so much. Please help the cops find the men who did this to you. I want them to pay so much. They ripped our family apart and they deserve to feel the pain I am feeling right now." I cried.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Justin woke up and noticed I wasn't there. He saw the note and read it. Naturally he was concerned even though I told him not too. He went downstairs and everyone was there and awake.  
  
"Hey Justin." Matt said.  
  
"Hey, did ya'll see Stacy this morning?" Justin asked.  
  
"No, isn't she sleeping?" Gil asked concerned.  
  
"No and she left me this note." Justin said giving the note to Gil.  
  
"I hope she's ok." Jeff said.  
  
"I'm sure she is. She probably just wants to get away for a while, at least until the funeral is over." Gil said.  
  
Well they all got ready to go to the church for the funeral. When they got there the minister told them that I was in the church. They walked in and looked around. They saw me sitting on one of the benches and I was crying. Justin came and pulled me into his lap.  
  
"Shh....sis it's going to be ok" He said.  
  
"I miss them Justin. I miss them so much." I cried.  
  
"I know you do sweetie. I miss them too." Justin cried.  
  
After a few moments I calmed down a little bit.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come." Justin said.  
  
"I realized that we need to stick together during this time cuz we are all we have left." I said.  
  
He smiled and kissed my forehead. We sat there until the guests started filing in. Justin went to greet the guests with Uncle Gil. I stayed where I was with Jeff and Matt. They both held me and my head was on Matt's shoulder.  
  
"Mattie?" I asked.  
  
"Yea sweetie?" He answered.  
  
"I don't think I can handle the cemetery. "I said honestly.  
  
"Well how about this. Anytime you just want to get away you tell me or Jeff and we'll take you some place else." Matt suggested.  
  
"Okay." I said.  
  
After the guests arrived, Justin took his seat next to me and Uncle Gil sat next to him. Jeff sat next to me and Matt was next to him. During the service, I was crying and shaking. So was Justin. So we just held each other. After the church service we headed to the car and to the cemetery. Once we got there, Justin got out of the car, but I didn't. Justin realized I didn't come out and he looked in.  
  
"Sis ain't you coming out?" He asked.  
  
"No. I don't wanna be here." I said as tears came down my face.  
  
"Justin, we'll take her in our car around and have her calm down. We'll bring her back to Dad's house." Matt said.  
  
"K, Stacy, Jeff and Matt are going to take you in their car and drive around." Justin said.  
  
I nodded and took Justin's hand. We walked to Jeff's car and I turned to Justin.  
  
"I'm sorry Justin. I wanna be there with you, but I can't handle it right now."  
  
"I understand sis. Don't worry about it."  
  
"I really do wanna be there for you cuz you've been there for me."  
  
"I know sweetie, I know. It's alright."  
  
"Love you bro." I said.  
  
"Love you too." He said hugging me.  
  
With a kiss on the forehead, I got into the car. Jeff drove us to a near by park where I walked to the swing set and sat down on the swing. I sat there in thought, but my thoughts were rattled when the swing pulled back and I went foreword. I looked back and there was Matt pushing me on the swing.  
  
"Mattie!" I squealed.  
  
"You said higher? Ok" He smiled as he pushed me higher.  
  
"Jeffy help me!"  
  
"Sorry I can't." Jeff smiled.  
  
"Why not?" I squealed out.  
  
"Cuz I'm pushing you higher." He said.  
  
I saw him come behind me and push me.  
  
"Jeffrey Nero Hardy! Let me down!"  
  
"Aww...you're no fun!" Jeff said as he slowly stopped the swing.  
  
I giggled and stood up. I walked to Jeff and gave him a hug.  
  
"I love you both." I said.  
  
"Well love you too cuz." Matt said.  
  
"Thank you for taking me here." I said.  
  
"No problem." Jeff smiled.  
  
After an hour at the park, a half an hour at the ice cream shop, and a half an hour shopping, we went back to uncle Gil's. There were about 12 cars still there at his house. Great! Just what I need. Jeff and Matt noticed I stopped walking. They came back to me and knelt down.  
  
"What's a matter babygurl?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't want to go in their cuz a bunch of people will say how sorry they are and they'll talk about me behind my back." I said.  
  
"I know what you mean. People did the same thing to us when our mom died. We hated it." Jeff said.  
  
"How about I carry you in and say your sleeping. We'll go upstairs and play games." Matt suggested.  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
"That's my cousin I know." Matt smiled.  
  
Matt picked me up and I laid my head on his shoulders and acted like I was asleep. He carried me inside. Justin walked up to Matt.  
  
"Is she ok?" Justin asked worriedly.  
  
"Yea, she just wore herself out that's all." Matt said.  
  
Matt carried me upstairs and Jeff followed. When we got into the room, Matt put me down. We went and played Uno, Speed 2, and Skip-bo. We had fun. Jeff mostly because he won a lot. During that time we slowly heard people leaving. We heard the door open up and it was Justin.  
  
A/n: What is Justin's reaction? 


	7. games

"Hey, what's going on?" Justin asked.  
  
"We're playing games. Wanna play too?" I asked.  
  
"No thanks sis. I was wondering if you and me could talk." Justin said.  
  
"Sure." I said.  
  
"We'll go help dad clean up downstairs." Matt said.  
  
"Thanks guys." Justin said as they patted him on the back.  
  
He came and sat next to me on the floor and put me in his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder as he held me tight.  
  
"What did you need to talk about?"  
  
"Well tonight Jeff leaves to go back to Raw and you are going to go with him."  
  
"Will you be ok by yourself for a while?" I asked.  
  
"I'll be fine sweetie. I want you to go and have a good time with your Cousin okay?"  
  
"I'll try. I'd have more fun if you came with." I smiled with a pout.  
  
"I'd love to come with you, but I have to stay here and take care of everything." He smiled.  
  
"Then I'll stay here and help you."  
  
"No, I want you to go and have fun."  
  
"But Justinnnnn" I whined.  
  
He smiled and kissed my head.  
  
"Love ya bro." I smiled.  
  
"I love you too sis. I love you so much." He sighed as he gave me a squeeze.  
  
"You look tired bro. Why don't you get some sleep?"  
  
"Good idea. Let me into some comfortable clothes first."  
  
Justin grabbed some of Jeff's old clothes and went in the bathroom to change. He came back in and I tucked him into bed and stroked his hair til he fell asleep. I smiled and walked downstairs.  
  
"Where's Justin?" Uncle Gil asked.  
  
"Sleeping. He had a long day. "I said.  
  
"Yea, he has." Matt said.  
  
"Jeff?" I asked.  
  
"What sweetie?"  
  
"When do we leave tonight?" I asked.  
  
"Oh shit! I forgot we leave tonight. The tickets say 8 tonight so I'm going to go pack and I'm coming to get you at 7 okay?" He asked.  
  
"Okay cuz."I said.  
  
Jeff smiled, gave me a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and him and Beth left. I went and sat next to Uncle Gil and I cuddled up to him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled. Matt, Amy, Uncle Gil, and myself watched Sunday Night Heat. Then on TV The Hurricane AKA Shane came out. I started to tear up and I ran upstairs.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Uncle Gil asked.  
  
"Shane and Stacy were a couple, but Shane broke up with her." Matt explained.  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"A little while ago."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
I ran to Jeff's room where Justin was sleeping. I crawled in bed with him and curled up to him. I cried into his chest. I felt him wrap his arm around me and pull me close.  
  
"What's a matter sis? Why are you crying?" Justin asked with worry and concern.  
  
"I saw Shane on TV. I love him Justin. I miss him so much." I cried.  
  
"Shh.... I know babygurl. I know." Justin said.  
  
I whimpered as he stroked my hair to calm me down. I slowly calmed down and cuddled into him. There was a knock at the door. Jeff peeked in and smiled.  
  
"Hey guys. I hate to break ya'll up, but we need to get going Stacy or we'll miss our plane." Jeff said.  
  
I nodded and got up. I put all my stuff in my duffle bag. We walked downstairs and out to the car. Matt was coming with us, but he was heading to SD not Raw like us. I gave Uncle Gil a hug goodbye and a thank you for everything. I then walked over to Justin and just jumped into his arms.  
  
"I'm going to miss you baby sis." He said.  
  
"I'm going to miss you more. I'll call you everyday."  
  
"You better. You be good for Jeff and you do what he says ok?"  
  
"Yes sir." I giggled.  
  
"Love ya sis."  
  
"I love you too bro. You take care of yourself while I am gone." I said.  
  
"I will. When you come back, all your stuff will be in my apt."  
  
I nodded and kissed his cheek. He sighed and rested his head on my head. After a minute he kissed my head and I got into the car. We headed to the airport.  
  
"I love you guys." I said breaking the silence.  
  
"We love you too cuz." Matt said.  
  
"Mattie?"  
  
"Yea sweetie?" Matt asked.  
  
"Will you call me everyday while you're gone?" I asked.  
  
"Of course. I am going to call you all the time and bug you. My day wouldn't be complete if I didn't bug you." Matt smiled.  
  
"Yea I'm sure." I giggled.  
  
We arrived at the airport. After getting checked in we stepped aside to say our goodbyes. After that Jeff and I went to our gate and went onto the plane. On the plane I took my seat next to Jeff. I had the window seat and he had the seat to the isle. Yes we had first class seats. Jeff usually doesn't like first class, but he wanted to ride in it this time. I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed my head.  
  
"Jeff?" I asked.  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"Thank you." I said sincerely.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"For what?" I asked confused. 


	8. stay away from her

"For coming with me to Raw. It's lonely there. People don't really talk to me cuz I'm different."  
  
"Well they are stupid then. My Jeffy is the sweetest man alive. If they can't see that then they are losers." I smiled.  
  
"Aw...thanks cuz." Jeff said as he hugged me.  
  
I laid my head on his shoulders and he laid his head on my head. We both fell asleep. I woke up before him and we were just landing. I gently shook him awake.  
  
"Jeffy, we landed." I said.  
  
"Thanks" He said.  
  
We got our luggage and our rental car. We headed to the hotel and got our room. When we were done unpacking we headed downstairs to get something to eat.  
  
"Stacy?!? Is that you?"  
  
I turned around and saw Jay and Adam. I squealed in excitement and ran to them. I ran into Jay's arms first and then Adam's.  
  
"Adam! Jay Jay the airplane! I missed you guys." I said.  
  
"We missed you too." Adam said.  
  
"You're looking good Stacy." Jay said.  
  
"Thank you Jay Jay." I giggled.  
  
As I was talking to Jay and Adam I didn't see Shane watching me from across the room. 'Look at her. She is so beautiful and perfect. Why did I let her go' Shane thought to himself. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me.  
  
"I hate to take this beautiful girl away from ya'll, but I need to get her something to eat." Jeff said.  
  
"Aww" Jay and Adam whined.  
  
"I'll see ya'll at the arena." I smiled.  
  
"Okay, I guess that will have to do." Jay pouted.  
  
"Aww Jay Jay, don't pout." I said as I caressed his face.  
  
He gave me a smile and I left with Jeff. Shane saw me caress Jay's face and he became so jealous he hit the wall. Jeff and I went and ate at Denny's, called Matt, and called Justin. We then went to the arena.  
  
"Randy!" I squealed in happiness.  
  
"Stacy!!!" Randy smiled as I ran into his arms.  
  
He spun me around and sat me back down.  
  
"How have you've been Stacy?" Randy asked.  
  
"I'm doing ok. I see you're doing well. You have the intercontinental belt." I smiled  
  
"Of course I do. I am the best 3rd generation wrestler." He said with an ego smile.  
  
"Yes you are." I smiled.  
  
We hugged and he walked away. I said hi to almost every wrestler. Jeff watched me and was happy I was smiling. I went to the monitor so I can watch my Jeffy wrestle. As I was watching him I saw something green on the corner of my eye. I turned and looked. There was Shane. He was standing there starring at me. I stood there looking at him. Tears were filling my eyes. He saw them and walked to me. He took me in his arms and held me. I cried my heart out. He just rubbed my back.  
  
"Its ok baby. Let it all out." He said soothingly.  
  
"Shane, they're dead." I cried.  
  
"I know baby. I know you're hurting."  
  
After crying a minute or two I looked up at him and asked him, "Why'd you leave me Shane?"  
  
"Because I am a stupid, no good asshole. Stacy, I've been miserable without you. I love you so much. I thought if we broke up you would find someone to make you happy."  
  
"I was happy with you." I cried.  
  
"You were?" He asked with tears in his eyes.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I thought you weren't happy cuz I was gone all the time." Shane explained.  
  
"I was happy. I was happy you were in my life and that you loved me. I was happy that you had a job that you loved and that made you happy." I said.  
  
He looked at me with tears flowing down his face.  
  
"Can you ever forgive me?" He asked.  
  
"Of course I can." I smiled with tears going down my cheeks.  
  
I held onto him with all my might.  
  
"I never wanna be without you again." Shane said.  
  
"I love you Shane."  
  
"I love you too baby." He smiled.  
  
We then kissed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
Shane and I broke our kiss as Jeff stormed over to us. He pulled me behind him as he stood up to Shane.  
  
"Stay away from my cousin Shane. You hurt her once and I won't let you hurt her again. She's been through a lot lately and she doesn't need you making it worse." Jeff warned.  
  
"Jeff stop" I said.  
  
"Jeff man, you don't understand." Shane said.  
  
"Oh I understand alright." Jeff said.  
  
I used all my strength to force Jeff to turn and look at me.  
  
"Jeff stop! Shane and I worked things out." I said.  
  
"I don't want him near you Stacy. I don't want him to hurt you and see you go through that pain again." Jeff said smoothing back my hair.  
  
"He won't hurt me this time Jeffy."  
  
"How do you know?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Because we love each other." I said.  
  
Jeff looked at me and at Shane. He walked up to Shane and he starred right into Shane's eyes.  
  
"You hurt her and I will kill you." Jeff said.  
  
"I won't hurt her I promise." Shane said.  
  
Jeff nodded and walked off.  
  
"Forgive Jeff. He's just looking out for me." I said.  
  
"Its ok. He loves you and I know he's just protecting you." Shane said wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"I love you." I said.  
  
"I love you more." He said bending down to kiss me.  
  
"So does this mean we are together again?" I asked. 


	9. why?

"I wish we were, but...." Shane said.  
  
"But what?" I asked.  
  
"I have a girlfriend."  
  
"But you said you love me."  
  
"And I do with all my heart, but I love her too. She's carrying my child."  
  
"Why didn't Jeff tell me?" I asked.  
  
"No one knew I had a girlfriend and that she was pregnant."  
  
"But we kissed."  
  
"And I loved it, but it was just a kiss of love from a good friend."  
  
I backed away shaking my head and tears flowing down my face.  
  
"Stacy, please try to understand" Shane pleaded.  
  
"Understand what? That you were leading me on."  
  
"I still wanna be friends with you."  
  
"Why would you do this to me?" I asked.  
  
"I still love you Stacy."  
  
"Well I hate you!" I cried.  
  
I ran down the hall and into Jeff's locker room. He was sitting on the bench talking on his cell phone. He turned and looked at me.  
  
"Yea, I got to go. Talk to you later."  
  
I bit my bottom lip while crying.  
  
"Stacy, what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled me into his arms.  
  
"Shane....he....he.."  
  
"He what sweetie?" He asked while rubbing my back in a soothing way.  
  
"He has a girlfriend and she's pregnant with his child."  
  
"And he acted like he wanted to be with you. He's a dead man." Jeff said while heading to the door.  
  
"Jeff don't do something you'll regret." I yelled after him.  
  
I ran after him as he went on the manhunt for Shane. Jeff found Shane and jumped him. He started pounding on Shane. I was trying to pull him off, but to no avail. Jay and Adam heard the uproar and ran over. They pulled Jeff off of Shane, but Jeff was trying his hardest to get to him.  
  
"I told you if you hurt my cousin I would kill you! You should have listened!!!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Dude! Calm down!" Adam said.  
  
Jeff wouldn't, so I walked up to him and placed both of my hands on each side of his face.  
  
"Jeff please stop. Can we just get out of here?" I asked.  
  
You could see Jeff calming down a little bit. He nodded.  
  
"Watch your back." Jeff warned.  
  
Jeff and I walked away.  
  
"Man what did you do to piss off Jeff?" Jay asked.  
  
"All I did was tell Stacy I had a girlfriend and she was pregnant." Shane said.  
  
"But dude. I saw you kissing Stacy and hugging her." Adam said.  
  
"When I saw her the feelings I had for her came back. I had to kiss her."  
  
"Dude you led her on." Adam said.  
  
"I know, but I love her." Shane said sadly.  
  
Jay and Adam shook their heads and walked away. Meanwhile.....Jeff and I gathered our stuff and headed back to the hotel in silence. We got to the hotel room and that's when he spoke up.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head no. He came and pulled me into his arms. I cried on his shoulder. He stroked the back of my hair going Shh. There then was a knock at the door. Jeff went to answer it while I dried my tears. It was Adam and Jay.  
  
"Hey man, is Stacy ok?" Jay asked with concern.  
  
"She's very upset. I can't believe what that jerk did to her." Jeff said getting angry again.  
  
"I know dude." Adam said.  
  
"Can I talk to her?" Jay asked.  
  
"Sure Jay."  
  
Jeff let Jay in and he asked Jay to watch me until He comes back. Adam and Jeff left to get some food and bring it back. Jay came in and saw me looking out the window.  
  
"Stacy?" Jay called out.  
  
I turned around and saw the handsome, sexy Jay Jay. He opened up his arms to me and I walked into them. He held me in a tight hug. It made me feel safe and I actually felt warm inside.  
  
"Why did he do that to me Jay Jay?" I Asked.  
  
"Cuz he's a jerk. You deserve better." Jay said softly.  
  
He pulled me away and looked into my eyes.  
  
"You're exhausted. Let's get you to bed." Jay said.  
  
I went into the bathroom and changed into my nightgown. I came out and Jay put me under the covers.  
  
"Will you hold my hand til I fall asleep?" I asked.  
  
"Sure sweetie." He said.  
  
He held my hand and rubbed it in a comforting way. I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes. I was so tired. The door slowly opened and Jeff and Adam came in. They saw Jay rubbing my hand and me sleeping. They smiled. They knew Jay had feelings for me and that I liked him. So it made them happy to see us together. Jay turned and saw them. He slowly and gently let go of my hand and walked to them.  
  
"How is she?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Tired, but I got her to go to sleep." Jay said looking at me with caring eyes.  
  
"Thanks man." Jeff said.  
  
"Some one loves Stacy" Adam sang in a know it all whisper.  
  
Jay turned and looked at Adam. He then smiled.  
  
"Shut up." Jay said.  
  
"You only say shut up when I am right." Adam said.  
  
Adam, Jay, and Jeff talked quietly for a while until I started groaning and tossing and turning.  
  
"No!" I cried out.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Adam asked.  
  
"She's having a nightmare about her parents murder." Jeff explained.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" I cried  
  
Jeff came over and shook me awake. I sat up quickly and cried on his shoulder.  
  
"Shh....its ok." Jeff said.  
  
I wasn't calming down, but Jay came up with a plan to get me to calm down and smile. 


	10. getting closer

Jay came over and placed me in his lap. He then softly, carefully, and gently kissed me. I felt a charge up my body. I never felt it before. Not even with Shane. I wanted to feel more of it so I kissed back. We pulled apart and my tears were gone.  
  
"Man! How did ya do that?" Adam asked.  
  
"Just gotta be good looking and kiss a beautiful girl." Jay smiled while looking at me.  
  
I giggled and snuggled into him. I then fell asleep in his arms. He laid me down and covered me back up.  
  
"I think you'll be good for Stacy." Jeff smiled.  
  
"Yea, maybe in time she'll grow to like you although I don't see why should would." Adam joked.  
  
Jay stuck out his tongue at Adam. Jay and Adam left. Jeff crawled into his bed and laid down. He looked over at me and made a silent promise. His promise was to protect me no matter what the cost. With that he fell asleep. I woke up before him. I went and took a shower. I walked to his bed and crawled in. I stroked his hair and he slept. He shifted in his sleep, but stayed asleep. I grabbed the room key and left the room. I was unusually happy this morning. Then I remembered why. Jay kissed me. My Jay Jay likes me. I have new hope for my future. Now I can start to forget about Shane and start a new.  
  
"Addie!" I squealed in happiness.  
  
He turned around and caught me in his arms.  
  
"Stacy! Good morning. How are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm great Adam." I said.  
  
"That's good to hear sweetie. Looking for Jay?" He asked.  
  
"Yea." I giggled as I started to blush.  
  
"Some one is blushing" Adam laughed as he poked my cheek.  
  
"Shut up and tell me where he is." I chuckled.  
  
"He's in our room sleeping. Want me to let you in?" Adam asked.  
  
I nodded and giggled. He shook his head and laughed. We walked to their room and he let me in as he left to do some errands. I saw him sleeping in the bed close to the window. I quietly and gently laid down on his bed. I leaded in and softly kissed his lips. I saw him open his eyes so I pulled away smiling.  
  
"You're a sneaky, little thing aren't you?" He smiled as he pulled me into him.  
  
"I just thought I would repay you for last night." I smiled.  
  
"Well thank you." Jay said.  
  
I snuggled up to him.  
  
"Comfortable?" He asked.  
  
"Uh huh." I smiled.  
  
He chuckled and kissed my head.  
  
"Wanna go to get breakfast with me?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, Let me go take a shower, get dressed and we'll go." He said.  
  
He got up and I watched him. He had on a t-shit and boxers.  
  
"Can't you just go like that?" I giggled.  
  
"Let me think about that.....um no." He laughed.  
  
While in the shower, my phone rang. It was Justin.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Hey sis." Justin said.  
  
"JUSTIN!! Hey! How are you?" I smiled.  
  
"I'm fine sweetie and from the happiness in your voice I see you are too."  
  
"I am very happy."  
  
"What happened to make you so happy?" He asked.  
  
I told him every thing from Shane to Jay comforting me not once but twice. I told him about Jay kissing me and how I feel about him. He was pretty upset about what Shane did to me, but he was happy that Jay was taking care of me and making me happy. I hung up with him and called Jeff's cell phone. He was still sleeping. I told him I was going out to eat breakfast with Jay. Jay came out wearing sexy, tight, pants and a delicious t-shirt. His hair was its sexy, spiky self. I found myself starring at him.  
  
"You ready?" Jay asked.  
  
"Mm hmmm." I said standing up.  
  
We left the room and we held hands as we walked down the hallway. I looked over at Jay and smiled. He saw me smiling at him and he smiled back.  
  
"Where do you wanna eat?" Jay asked.  
  
"Anywhere as long as it's with you." I blushed.  
  
"As you wish" Jay chuckled.  
  
We walked to the breakfast place in the hotel. We sat close to each other while talking and eating. It was amazing that we had so much in common.  
  
"Stacy, can I ask you something?" Jay asked.  
  
"Sure Jay Jay" I smiled.  
  
"Can I take you on a date tomorrow night?" Jay asked shyly.  
  
"I would like that." I said caressing Jay's face.  
  
He had on the biggest smile ever. We went back to eating when all of a sudden some one grabbed me from behind. I screamed and turned around.  
  
"JEFF! You scared me." I scolded.  
  
"Sorry." He said.  
  
"You should be!" I laughed.  
  
"May I?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yea have a seat." Jay said.  
  
"So what have you 2 been up too?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Stuff" I said.  
  
"Well thanks for the details." Jeff laughed.  
  
"No problem." I smiled.  
  
"I was just asking Stacy if she wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow night." Jay said.  
  
"Did ya say yes?" Jeff asked me.  
  
"Yea I did." I said with a smile.  
  
"Good choice. Ya'll are cute together." Jeff said.  
  
I giggled as Jay gave me a hug. We all got up and left. Jay dropped Jeff and me at our hotel room to get ready to leave to the next city. As Jay got to his hotel room he was pushed in. Jay turned around and saw a masked man. The man kicked and punched Jay.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Jay spit out.  
  
A/n: What will the man's response be? 


	11. fighting

"Stay away from the girl!" The man said.  
  
"Shane?" Jay asked.  
  
The man unmasked himself. It wasn't Shane. Jay didn't know this person.  
  
"You heard me. Stay away from the girl or die!" The man said.  
  
The man kicked Jay some more and then left. Jay laid there on the ground hurting from the pain. Adam walked in and saw Jay bleeding and starting to bruise.  
  
"Jay!" Adam said as he ran to Jay's side.  
  
"What happened?" Adam asked.  
  
"Some guy attacked me." Jay said as Adam helped him to the bed.  
  
"Why would some one attack you?"  
  
"He wanted me to stay away from Stacy" Jay said.  
  
"Was it Shane?"  
  
"No. I thought it was, but it wasn't." Jay explained.  
  
"I'm going to go get you some ice. Stay here." Adam said.  
  
Adam grabbed the ice bucket and left. While going to get some ice, he ran into me.  
  
"Hi Adam!" I said.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Why are you getting ice when we all are leaving in a few minutes?" I asked.  
  
"Its for Jay. Some guy attacked him." Adam said.  
  
"What?!?! Is he ok?" I asked with extreme concern.  
  
"Whoa Chicka! Calm down. The runt will be fine. Just some bruises and cuts that's all." Adam said.  
  
"I wanna go with you and see him." I said.  
  
"Sure, just let me get the ice."  
  
Adam got the ice and we went to the hotel room. I ran to Jay.  
  
"Jay, are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"I'm fine sweetie." Jay said.  
  
"See I told you the miserable bastard was fine." Adam smiled.  
  
"Yea thanks Jolly Green Giant!" Jay laughed.  
  
"Who did this to you Jay Jay?" I asked.  
  
Jay didn't wanna upset me. So He made something up.  
  
"A disgruntle fan. Apparently I didn't give him an autograph or something and he was mad. So he followed me here and got me." Jay said.  
  
"Aww Jay Jay." I said sadly.  
  
I leaned down and kissed his lips gently. I pulled away and he had a smile on his face. Adam handed me a washcloth with ice in it and I placed it on Jay's face. After a few minutes, my cell phone rang. I answered it. It was Jeffy. He was waiting for me in the car. I told Jay to becareful and I will see him tomorrow. I told Adam to look out for Jay. I went downstairs and got into the car with Jeff and we drove off.  
  
Meanwhile The man with the Mask walked down the hall and knocked on the door with the number 213 on it. The man was let in.  
  
"Was it done?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yes, I did what u said. I roughed him up a little bit and then told him to stay away from her." The man said.  
  
"Good. Here's your money."  
  
"It was nice doing business with you." The man said as he left.  
  
Shane smiled evilly.  
  
Meanwhile Jeff, Adam, Jay, and I all arrive at the next city and we got ready to go to the arena.  
  
"Jeff, can I ask you something?" I asked.  
  
"Sure Cuz" Jeff said.  
  
"Do you think Jay will hurt me like Shane?" I asked.  
  
"In all honesty?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"No. See everyone has a soul mate. I have Beth and Matt has Amy. I think Jay is yours. I've seen ya'll together and I can see the look in ya'lls eyes. Its True Love." Jeff said.  
  
"Thank you Jeffy." I smiled as I gave him a giant hug.  
  
"No problem Cuz." He chuckled.  
  
There was a knock at the door and it was Jay and Adam.  
  
"Jay Jay!" I squealed as I jumped into his arms.  
  
"Hey chicka" He chuckled.  
  
"No hi for me?" Adam said pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Adam!" Jeff squealed as he jumped into Adam's arms.  
  
"Get off me you freak." Adam laughed as he put Jeff down.  
  
"Addie! Be nice to my Jeffy. Now apologize." I ordered with a smile.  
  
"I sorry Jeffy." Adam said like a baby.  
  
"Come on Stacy. Time to go to the arena." Jay said.  
  
"Yay!" I squealed in happiness.  
  
I grabbed his hand and we walked down the hallway. Adam and Jeff walked down the hall talking and laughing about Jay and I. We all rode in the SUV Adam rented. Jay and I sat in the back and I was cuddling up to him as we talked. Jeff looked back and smiled. On the way there my cell phone ran.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Hey sis." Justin said.  
  
"Justin!" I squealed.  
  
"How ya doing?" Justin asked.  
  
"I'm doing ok. I miss you though."  
  
"I miss you too."  
  
"I know. We're at the arena so I got to go, but I will call you later?"  
  
"Okay sweetie. Be careful and have fun"  
  
"I will. Love ya."  
  
"Love ya too. Bye"  
  
We hung up. Jeff turned and looked at me.  
  
"Who was that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"It was My Justin." I smiled.  
  
I got out of the car and Jay and I walked into the arena together.  
  
"Stacy!" I heard some one say. 


	12. Tear

"Well look who it is. The greatest wrestler of all time. The Heartbreak Kid." I smiled.  
  
"Yea some kid." Shawn laughed.  
  
We hugged each other.  
  
"What you been up too?" I asked.  
  
"Well actually my wife is pregnant again." Shawn smiled.  
  
"Really? That's so awesome. I am so happy for you." I smiled as I hugged him again.  
  
"Thanks Stacy. Hey I got to go do my stretches, but I hope to talk to you later." He said.  
  
"Sure." I smiled.  
  
He kissed my cheek and left. Jay took my hand and led me to his locker room as Jeff and Adam went to their locker rooms. Jay got dressed in his wrestling clothes and came out to do stretches. I crawled over to him and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Not that I didn't enjoy that or anything, but what was that for?" Jay smiled.  
  
"For luck." I said.  
  
"Well thanks sweetie."  
  
"No problem. Anytime."  
  
"Anytime huh?" He smiled evilly.  
  
"Jay, Jay what's with the sinful smile?" I smiled.  
  
"I think I need more luck."  
  
I giggled and kissed him again. He smiled and left to do his match. I sat there listening music. What I didn't know is that someone came into the room. I all of a sudden my mouth was covered with a cloth. I was struggling, but I suddenly became unconscious. The man placed a letter on the bench and carried me out of the room in a cart. I was covered up with a blanket so it wouldn't look suspicious. He rolled me to a car where another man waited. It was Shane.  
  
"Thank you for doing this other job for me. Here's double your money." Shane said.  
  
"What you plan on doing to the girl?" The man asked curiously.  
  
"I'm going to make her love me again and make her understand we belong together. I'm allowed to Have 2 woman in my life cuz I always get what I want." Shane said.  
  
The man nodded and left. Shane placed me in his backseat and took off. Jay finished his match and returned to see me gone. He saw a note and read it.  
  
I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER, BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN. NOW SHE IS MINE! I HOPE YOU HAD FUN WHILE IT LASTED CUZ THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOU WILL EVER SEE HER AGAIN.  
  
Jay gasped and ran to Jeff's locker room.  
  
"Jeff! Stacy's been kidnapped!" Jay cried.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Jeff freaked out.  
  
"Here look"  
  
Jeff read the note and totally went fanatical. Jeff and Jay were calling everyone. Matt, his dad, and Justin and he talked to Vince and called the cops. Everyone was in a panic about me.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Shane pulled into this cabin he bought and he laid me on the bed. He then grabbed some handcuffs and handcuffed my hands to the bed. He then sat on the bed and waited for me to wake up. I in fact did wake up 30 minutes after. When I slowly opened my eyes everything was foggy and blurred.  
  
"Jay?" I called out.  
  
"Jay's not here." Shane said angrily.  
  
My eyes started to focus and I saw Shane. I gasped and struggled to get out of the handcuffs. He held me down.  
  
"Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself." Shane said.  
  
"Shane! Have you lost it? This is kidnapping." I said.  
  
"You love me and I love you. We are meant to be together."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Don't say that! Don't worry! You'll come around soon." Shane said evilly.  
  
I looked in his eyes and it wasn't the Shane I knew. It looked as if he wasn't even real. He was like a scary monster.  
  
"I love Jay not you!" I said.  
  
Shane slapped me.  
  
"Don't ever speak his name again or you'll get worse." Shane ordered.  
  
"Please Shane! Let me go!" I cried.  
  
"I can't do that Stacy. I love you much baby." He said as he caressed my face.  
  
"But you have a girlfriend who is pregnant."  
  
"I can have 2 woman in my life." He said stubbornly.  
  
"Shane, its not fair to her or to me." I said trying to make him let me go.  
  
"I don't care. I love both of you and I am not letting you go." Shane said.  
  
Shane stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"I'm going to have dinner with my girlfriend. I'll bring you back some food." Shane said as he left.  
  
I laid back and cried. I felt something in my pocket. It was my cell phone. How could I get it if my hands were tied? I raised my legs all the way to my head and my hands reached in my pocket and grabbed my cell phone. I pressed memory 2 for Jeff's cell phone. I placed my head to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Jeff answered.  
  
"Jeff its me." I said.  
  
"Stacy?!? Where are you? Are you ok?"  
  
"Jeff, Shane kidnapped me. He said he wouldn't let me go. He's not the Shane we know. I was unconscious when I got here. When I woke up I was handcuffed to the bed" I said.  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"He went to have dinner with his girlfriend." I said.  
  
Suddenly Shane walks in to the room.  
  
"YOU BITCH! YOU HAVE A CELL PHONE! THAT'S IT YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE." Shane yelled.  
  
I screamed as he grabbed the phone and broke it.  
  
"Shane, please don't be mad." I cried.  
  
"I came back to ask you what you wanted to eat, but now you're getting nothing." Shane said.  
  
He got on top of me and hit my over and over in the face. It hurt so bad.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Stacy?!?! STACY!?!?" Jeff yelled into the phone.  
  
"Jeff I heard you scream. What's going on?" Jay asked.  
  
"Stacy called me. Shane's got her. He's going to hurt her." Jeff cried.  
  
Jeff started to cry and gasp for air.  
  
"Jeff you gotta calm down." Jay tried to comfort him.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Jeff you have too"  
  
"I can't breathe."  
  
Suddenly Jeff passed out. 


	13. help me

A/N: Shane's insane isn't he lolololol wait till you read more about his crazy behavior. What is wrong with that man?  
  
"Jeff? Jeff can you hear me?" Jay asked.  
  
Jeff didn't move or wake up. So Jay opened the door and looked out in the hallway. He saw Adam.  
  
"Adam! Get a trainer in here now!" Jay ordered.  
  
Adam ran to get a trainer and came to the locker room with one.  
  
"What happened to Jeff?" Adam asked.  
  
"Stacy called and Shane kidnapped her. He's going to hurt her. Jeff freaked out and started to hyperventilate. He then passed out." Jay explained.  
  
"Jeff, it's T.J. Can you open your eyes for me?" The trainer said.  
  
Jeff didn't wake up. So the trainer checked his pulse and breathing. They were fast, but they were turning to normal. T.J patted Jeff's cheeks and Jeff started to wake up.  
  
"Jeff, can you hear me?" T.J asked.  
  
Jeff nodded.  
  
"What happened?" Jeff asked.  
  
"You passed out." Jay explained.  
  
Suddenly, everything was coming back to him.  
  
"Stacy! We have to find her." He said getting hysterical.  
  
"Jeff, we'll find her. Calm down. We don't want you passing out again." Adam said.  
  
Jeff took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Just then Justin, Matt, and Gil came in being escorted by an officer.  
  
"Jeff? Why are you on the floor? Are you ok?" Matt asked.  
  
Jeff shook his head and let a tear fall from his face. Matt kneeled by Jeff and gave him a comforting hug.  
  
"What happened?" Matt asked.  
  
"Shane kidnapped our cousin Matt and he's going to hurt her." Jeff said.  
  
"We won't let that happen Jeff. We'll get her back." Matt said.  
  
"How do you know Shane took my sister Jeff?" Justin asked angrily.  
  
"She called me on her cell phone. She said Shane kidnapped her. I then heard Shane come into the room and yell at her. He called her a bitch and said she was in trouble. I then heard her scream and the phone went dead." Jeff said sadly.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS COULD HAPPEN. I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET HER COME HERE. YOU WERE SAPPOSTO PROTECT HER JEFF." Justin yelled.  
  
"Justin, Calm down. Its not Jeff's fault." Matt said.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry Jeff, but I lost both my parents. I can't lose Stacy. If I do, I'll kill myself." Justin broke down crying.  
  
Jeff got up and hugged Justin and they cried on each other's shoulders. They all loved me so much and this was too much for them.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Shane's anger seemed to leave him. I was crying and he saw it. He sat down next to me on the bed and wiped off my tears.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm sorry sweetie. I just got so mad when I saw you on the cell phone. I just love you so much and I can't see a life for me without you. I didn't hurt you did I?" Shane asked.  
  
I nodded. He looked sad and upset. His eyes looked like the Shane I knew. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry baby. I didn't wanna hurt you. Where does it hurt?" He asked.  
  
"My face." I said.  
  
"I'll go to the store and get you some aspirin and ice packs. I'll call my girlfriend and tell her I won't be eating dinner tonight, so I can make sure you're ok." He said.  
  
I nodded and he got up. He left and headed to the store. Shane came back from the store. He went and chained one of my legs to the floor. He then unhand cuffed my hands. I sat up and he handed me a bottle of water and 2 aspirins. I took it the pills and laid back down. Shane gently placed an icepack on my face. I winced in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry baby." He said sadly.  
  
I looked in Shane's eyes and I could tell he was sincere. This was the man I fell in love with. I held my arms out to him and we hugged. Shane sighed in happiness.  
  
"Shane?" I asked.  
  
"Yea sweetie?"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
They all talked to the cops to help them in any way find them. They all were told to go to the hotel until they called with any new info. They did just that, but they were miserable.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone." Jeff apologized.  
  
"For what son?" Gil asked.  
  
"For letting Shane get away with Stacy." Jeff cried.  
  
"Hey, it's not your fault bro." Matt said  
  
"Yes it is....if I had....if I had only stayed by Stacy's side. This wouldn't have happened."  
  
"No Jeff it's my fault." Jay said.  
  
"How so?" Adam asked.  
  
"I should have taken her to Jeff's locker room while I did my match." Jay said.  
  
"Listen. "Justin said as he sat down next to Jeff. "I knew Shane just like all of you. We didn't think he would be capable of anything like this. We all are not at fault though, he is. He alone is responsible."  
  
Jeff nodded as they all said goodnight and tried there hardest to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Before you go back with your girlfriend tonight. Will you hold me til I fall asleep?" I asked.  
  
"Sure sweetie."  
  
I laid down and he held me. I closed my eyes picturing Jay holding me and fell right asleep. Shane laid there with me for an hour to make sure I was asleep. He then got up and left to go be with his girlfriend. I woke up during the night and realized that he was gone.  
  
"Shane?" I called.  
  
No one answered.  
  
I started to try to get the chain off my ankle. No luck. I looked around to find something to open it. I saw a paper clip on the dresser. I got up and walked to the dresser. I grabbed the paper clip and worked on the lock on the chain. After 5 minutes of trying, I got it off. I immediately ran into the other rooms to find a phone. I found one, but it didn't work. I decided I had to get out and find help. I went outside and let me tell you it was freezing. I started to walk on the side of the road. I saw a car coming from the opposite direction and I flagged the car down. 


	14. please

The car stopped and a woman got out.

"Oh my god! Ma'am are you ok?" The woman asked.

"I was kidnapped, please help me." I cried.

The woman helped me into the car and started driving. She called 911 on the way to the hospital and let them know who I was and etc. The woman had pulled into the hospital and the nurses and doctors came out with a stretcher. I turned to the woman and thanked her. The nurses and doctors helped me out of the car and onto the stretcher. They wheeled me into the hospital and checked me out. The police heard about finding me and so they questioned me. Then they contacted Jeff. Jeff woke up everyone and they all rushed to the hospital. At the hospital, everyone ran to the front desk asking for information. The nurses said to have a seat and wait for the doctor to come out and talk to them. They waited for 30 minutes and that's when a doctor came out.

"Are ya'll here for Stacy Engvall?" The dr said.

"Yes. Is she ok?" Gil asked.

"She has a lot of contusions on her face and wrists. They will heal in1 or 2 weeks. She had mild hypothermia, but her body temperature is returning to normal. You can take her home in a few hours." The dr. said.

"Can we see her now?" Justin asked.

"Yes, but only one at a time. Follow me." The dr. said.

The dr led them to my room. Justin wanted to go in first and the rest would be close by. I was in there sleeping. My body was covered in blankets and my face was still very bruised. Justin walked to my bed and took my hand in his. I felt it and opened my eyes. Tears filled my eyes as I saw him.

"Justin!" I cried.

Justin sat on the bed and held me in a hug. I cried my heart out. He just held me and whispered comforting words.

"Oh sis." He cried.

"Justin, I was so scared." I cried.

"I know sweetie. I promise that no one will ever hurt you again." Justin.

"I believe you bro." I said as he laid me down.

Justin looked at me with tears as he gently stroked my bruised cheek.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you" Justin cried.

"Don't apologize bro. Its not your fault" I said.

I gave Justin another hug.

"I'm going to go because you have a lot of people who wanna see you." Justin said.

I nodded as he left. In came an upset Jeff. He immediately took me into his arms and held me. We didn't need to say anything because we could feel was each other was feeling. Jeff cried on my shoulders and I cried on his. I stroked the back of his head in a comforting way until he calmed down. We pulled away and I gave him a sad smile.

"I love you Jeffy." I said.

"I love you too cuz. I love you so much. You are like my sister."

"And you're like my brother because you are always there to bug me." I smiled.

He chuckled and gave me another hug. He got up to let Matt in, Adam, and then Uncle Gil. Finally, Jay was let in. My eyes lit up when I saw him come through the door. He smiled sadly at me. He sat on the bed and stroked my hair in a softy, comforting way.

"Baby, I'm s...."

"Jay, don't apologize. Everyone has already tried. It wasn't anyone's fault, but Shane's. So don't blame yourself." I said.

"But if only I'd...."

"If only you would shut up and kiss me maybe you can get me to smile." I said with a smirk.

He chuckled and kissed me. His kiss was soft and loving. I pulled him into a deeper kiss. We both moaned as we kissed. We parted breathing heavy. I smiled and so did he. I caressed his face and he leaned into my touch.

"You still owe me a date." Jay laughed.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yea you do." Jay said.

"Ok, fine. No arguments here." I smiled.

"I thought you would see it my way."

"A huh. Just don't get use to getting things the way you want mister." I giggled.

Jay pout and I gave him a kiss.

"You need to rest." Jay said.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course baby." He smiled.

I laid down and closed my eyes. Both of my hands were holding Jay's. It took a few minutes, but I fell asleep. Jay walked out where the others were.

"How is she?" Jeff asked.

"She's sleeping. I think she's going to be ok in time." Jay said.

After an hour or 2, the doctor said I could leave. The nurses had already placed me in my clothes, so I was all set to go. Justin picked me up off the bed and carried me out to one of the 2 cars. In one car was Uncle Gil, Me, Justin, and Jeff. The other car was Adam, Matt, and Jay.

"What's going to happen now?" Jeff asked.

"What do you mean son?" Gil asked.

"Well is Stacy going home or is she staying with me?" Jeff asked.

"She's coming home with me," Justin said.

"Don't I get a say?" I asked sitting up.

"No you don't." Justin said.

"That's not fair Justin." I said.

"I think it is." Justin said.

"I wanna stay with Jeff and Jay." I said.

"I know you do, but I want you safe at home with me." Justin said.

I sniffled and looked out the window. Justin pulled me into his lap and held me.

"Don't cry sis. I'm just looking out for you." Justin said.

"But I like Jay and I don't wanna leave Jeff." I cried.

Jeff thought about it and decided that it would be better if I went home with Justin so I would safe.

"Stacy, I think Justin is right sweetie. I don't want you to leave, but for your safety. I think you should." Jeff said.

I looked at Jeff like he had committed murder.

A/N: What will Stacy say?


	15. so um ya

"Great everyone is against me."

"We're not against you sis. We are protecting you." Justin said.

"Babygurl, if its Jay you are worried about, don't be. See if you go home when he comes and visits you there will be more love and that will bring you closer together." Jeff said.

"Really?" I sniffled.

"Really cuz." Jeff smiled.

"And you know Jay is always welcome to visit you anytime at all and I'm sure you can always travel with Jeff at another time." Justin said.

"That's right." Jeff smiled looking back at me.

"See sis. Everything is going to work out." Justin said.

I nodded and laid my head on Justin's shoulder. I fell asleep instantly. Justin just sat there holding me and stroking my hair. He prayed everything would be ok for me and he prayed he was doing the right thing for me. We all arrived at the hotel and Justin carried me in his arms. Jeff told Jay, Adam, and Matt about the conversation in the car.

"I'll talk to her and convince her to go home." Jay said sadly.

"Thanks man. I know its going to be hard." Jeff said.

"Yea it is. I really like her Jeff." Jay told Jeff.

"I know, but we have to keep her safe."

Jay nodded. Inside Jay was dying. He wanted me to be with him everyday, but he knew Shane was still out there and this would be the best thing for me to do. We all went in our hotel rooms and slept. Adam and Jay were in the same hotel room, Jeff and Matt were in the same hotel room, and Uncle Gil, Justin, and I were in the same room. During the night, Shane came back to the cabin and noticed I was gone. He was full of anger and hatred. He knew he had to go into hiding now cuz they would be looking for him. Morning came and I woke up before anyone else and my face was killing me. I laid there and cried. Justin heard my cries and pulled me close to him.

"What's a matter sis?" Justin asked.

"My face hurts really bad." I cried.

"I got some aspirin in my bag. Let me go get it." Justin said.

Justin got up and went to this bag. He pulled out aspirin and he got a glass of water. He came back and I took it. Justin crawled in next to me and held me.

"It'll kick in soon." Justin said.

I nodded. After 15 minutes the pain slowly went away. The morning seemed to go by slowly and quietly. After my shower, I put on makeup to cover the bruises. It covered somewhat, but you could see my face was bruised. Everyone was packed and ready to go their separate ways. There was a knock on our door. Uncle Gil opened it to find Jay. Uncle Gil let him in and told me that when we were done talking, they would be downstairs in the car waiting. Justin and Uncle Gil left. Jay walked to me caressed my face. My lip was quivering and tears were swimming in my eyes.

"Don't cry baby." Jay said.

I broke down crying and he pulled me into him. He stood there holding me and rubbing my back in a comforting way.

"This isn't goodbye sweetie. I'm still going to come see you all the time and we are still going to go on that date you owe me." Jay said.

"I don't wanna leave." I cried.

"I know baby, but I want you to be safe. I can't lose you. So you need to go home with your brother." Jay said.

"I'll miss you." I said.

"I'll miss you too. I'll see you in a couple days though. We get off 2 days a week and I'll spend those 2 days with you and only you." Jay said.

"Really?" I asked with hope.

"Really. Now dry those tears for me and let me see a smile." Jay smiled.

We pulled away and I smiled as he wiped my tears away. He leaned in and kissed me. I pulled into a deeper kiss and we moaned. He then took my hand and we left the hotel room. We walked outside and to the car. With one more kiss I got into the car. While in the car I laid down and slept. About 2 hours into the car ride, I started to toss and turn while groaning as if in pain.

"Is that Stacy?" Uncle Gil asked.

"Yea"

Justin looked back at me and became worried.

"NO!" I cried out.

Justin took off his seat belt and crawled in the backseat. He gently shook me.

"No, let me go!" I cried as I was still in a sleepily, dazed state.

"Sis, wake up!" Justin said sadly.

I woke up and struggled with Justin.

"Its ok Stacy. Its me Justin."

"Justin" I cried as I crawled into his lap.

He held me tightly and rocked me back in forth. I was shaking really bad and crying uncontrollably

"Sweetie, you have to calm down for me." Justin said.

"I want mommy and daddy." I cried.

"I know sis, I know." He said sadly.

"Make them come back Justin." I cried.

"I wish I could sweetie."

I kept crying. Gil was listening to this and he was sad as well as Justin. We all wanted my parents back. Justin knew he had to calm me down so Justin reached down and grabbed my cd player and my blanket. He placed the headphones on my ears and he pressed play. I was listening to WWE originals cd. Justin wrapped the blanket around me and held me tightly. I slowly calmed down and relaxed. The car ride home was quiet the rest of the way. Uncle Gil dropped us off at Justin's apt and he said he would call us later to see if we are ok. I carried my stuff into a room that would now be mine. It just reminded me that things were not going to be the same ever again. My parents are gone, the killers are still out there, I can't live in my house anymore, Jay isn't here, and Shane is still out there. My thoughts were rattled when my cell phone was going off.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey baby." Jay said.

"Jay Jay the airplane!" I squealed in happiness.

"How ya doing?" Jay laughed.

"I'm better now that I am talking to you."

"Did ya have a nice car ride?" Jay asked.

I was silent.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I fell asleep in the car and had a terrible nightmare. I was so scared when I woke up." I said.

"Awww....baby. What was the nightmare about?"


	16. yo

"Mom and dad were murdered but it was by Shane." I cried.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry."

Meanwhile

Jeff walked in Justin's apt.

"Jeff? What you doing here?" Justin asked.

"I was fired."

"What?!?!"

"I guess with all my lateness I was fired."

"Man, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It just gives me more time to spend with ya'll" Jeff smiled.

"And ur music."

meanwhile

I got done talking to Jay and went downstairs. Jeff told me everything and I was sad, but happy to have him there. Later that day something accured to me. I had Jeff and Justin drive me to my parents house and i remembered who the murders were. I called the detective and told him. At Justin's apt. I laid on the couch with my head in his lap and fell asleep.

"Gregory Shane Helms has committed suicide by jumping off the bridge behind me. He was running away from cops and he just decided to jump. As he jumped he screamed out one name. Stacy. This is Heather Jones signing off."

Shane's dead" Jeff said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry man. I knew you and Shane were friends." Justin said.

"We were friends, but as soon as he hurt Stacy. He wasn't a friend."

I snuggled into Jeff's lap more and he stroked my hair.

"Jay." I moaned in my sleep.

"I guess she must be having a dream about Jay." Justin said.

"They belong together. You can see the love in their eyes." Jeff said.

"I want Stacy to be happy. I mean she saw our parents murdered. I can't imagine the pain and sadness she must feel. When I see her, she isn't happy until Jay comes along. I hope they stay together because I don't wanna see Stacy unhappy." Justin said.

"Me either." Jeff said.

"Jeff?" I asked in a sleepy whisper.

"Yea sweetie?"

"Scratch my back." I said turning over.

He chuckled and started to scratch my back. I shortly fell back asleep. Later on, Jeff was going to leave so he got up and was going to put me down on the couch. I held onto him.

"Don't go Jeffy." I said looking up at him.

"I have to babygurl, but I'll come see you tomorrow." Jeff said.

I pouted and kissed his cheek. He chuckled and set me down.

"See ya'll tomorrow." Jeff said.

"Bye Jeffy." I said.

Justin and I got ready for bed. I got my cell phone and called Jay's cell phone.

"This is Jay. I am can't answer the phone right now. So to all my peeps calling me please leave a message."

"Hi Jay Jay the airplane. I was just calling to say goodnight and that I am thinking about you. Love you Jay. Night." I said.

"Let's try Matty." I said.

I dialed his number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi Matty." I said.

"Stacy sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm ok. How is Mattitude doing?"

"Mattitude is always doing great."

"I got something to tell you Mattie." I whispered.

"What is it?"

"I went back to mom and dad's house today." I started.

"WHAT!?!"

"That's not what I have to tell you Matt."

"Continue."

"I had a vision or something like it and I remembered who the men were who killed mom and dad. So I took Jeff and Justin to dad's work where we met up with the detective. I looked through dad's book of clients and I saw pictures of the men. The detective put an APB on them." I said.

"Wow!" He said in shock.

"They are going to be caught right Matty?" I asked.

"Yes sweetie. They'll be caught and punished."

"Am I going to have to testify against them in court?"

"You probably will."

"I'm scared." I said.

"Don't be because we are all there for you."

"Okay Matty." I said.

"Now get some sleep ok Cuz."

"Ok night Mattie."

"Nite Stacy."

We hung up. Justin came in and tucked me in. He left and I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. After trying for an hour, I got up and crawled in to Justin's bed. He woke up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't sleep. I'm not use to that room." I said.

"You can sleep in here sis."

I snuggled up to him and we held each other as we fell asleep. Then next morning, I woke up to Justin shaking me.

"What's wrong?" I asked sleepily.

"Nothing sweetie. I got to go to work. Will you be ok by yourself for a while?"

"Yea." I said.

"Okay. Jeff will come by later to check up on you. So be good."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead. He then covered me in and watched me go back to sleep. He left for work. I slept for 2 more hours and then I woke up. I went and took a shower. After doing hair, teeth, and makeup I went and got some orange juice. I started watching Blue Collar Comedy Tour. It was funny. I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Its Jeff." Jeff said.

I opened the door and there he was.

"Jeffy!" I squealed in happiness.

"Hey babygurl." He said pulling me in a hug.

"Come in Jeffy."

"Thanks. What you up too?"

"I'm watching Blue Collar Comedy Tour." I said.

"Cool! Which comedian is on?" Jeff asked.

"Larry the Cable guy just got done now Bill Engvall is coming on."

"Cool!"

We watched the rest of it and Jeff suggested we go out shopping. So we went to the mall, which had Hot Topic. Jeff went immediately there.

"Jeff, I was wondering something." I said.

"Oh and what's that?"


	17. here it is

A/n: Sorry its taken me so long but I now have 2 jobs and so I work 10 to 15 hours a day. So I don't get much time to write but I promise I will continue the story.

"If I were to buy you dress pants and a nice shirt from somewhere else. Would you wear it?"

"Probably not." Jeff smiled.

"Come on Jeffy. Don't you get sick of wearing jeans and a shirt all the time?"

"Nope"

I giggled and shook my head.

"You'll never change, but it's a good thing cuz I love you the way you are." I said.

"And I love you too cuz...just the way you are." He said poking my nose gently.

I giggled and we shopped around some more. He bought me clothes and cd's. I think he was just trying to make me smile. We went back to Justin's Apt and talked about everything. That's when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey baby." Jay said.

"Jay Jay the airplane!" I squealed in happiness.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Jay giggled.

"I'm good." I said.

Jeff started making kissing noises.

"Let me guess, Jeff" Jay said.

"Yep. He's always annoying." I giggled.

"Hey now!" Jeff smiled.

I stuck my tongue out at Jeff.

"Jay Jay when you coming to see me?" I asked.

"Soon sweetie, very soon. Then we'll go on that date you owe me."

"I look forward to it." I said.

"Me too. So how are you dealing with what happened to Shane?" Jay asked softly.

"What do you mean? What happened to Shane?" I asked confused.

Jeff's smile turned into a frown. He now knew that Jay was going to tell me.

"You mean you don't know?" Jay asked.

"Know what?"

"I thought Justin and Jeff would have told you. Shane killed himself last night." Jay said.

"What?!?" I said shocked as tears filled my eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to hear about it this way sweetie."

I was silent.

"Baby, please say something." Jay pleaded.

"How?" I asked.

"He jumped off a bridge." Jay said.

I broke down crying. Jeff held me.

"Don't cry sweetie. I can't stand it when you cry." Jay said.

"Its my fault he's dead." I cried.

"What?!?! No its not Stacy." Jay said.

"I should have just stayed there with him and then he would be alive."

"Sweetie, he hurt you. If you stayed there he could have killed you. Listen it wasn't your fault. You understand that right?"

"I guess." I said.

"Good. Now forget about Shane and go have fun with Jeff ok?"

"Okay Jay" I said,

"Bye sweetheart.'

"Bye."

I hung up and continued to cry. Jeff wrapped his arms around me.

"Stacy, look at me."

I looked at him.

"This is not your fault. It was Shane's. He wasn't right in the head. He jumped off the bridge to get away from the cops. You are not to blame for what he did." Jeff consoled.

"Yes I am." I cried.

"No Stacy, no." Jeff said.

I cried my self to sleep in Jeff's arms. Justin walked in and saw me asleep in Jeff's lap and saw the dry tears on my face.

"What happened?"

"She found out about Shane."

"Oh no. How bad did she take it?" Justin said.

"Not good. She blames herself." Jeff said.

Justin knelt down and stroked my cheek. I woke up and looked into Justin's eyes. He was sad. I guess he was sad cuz I was. I jumped into his arms and he held me. I wanted him to make everything better. I wanted my mom and dad back. After a few moments I calmed down and I dried my tears. Jeff and Justin tried to cheer me up by playing games with me and they made faces in my food. I smiled a little bit, but I was still sad. We were watching TV when there was a knock at the door. Justin opened it up.

"Stacy, some one is here to see you." Justin said.

I looked at the door and there was Jay. I smiled and leaped up. I ran and jumped into his arms. He caught me.

"JAY!" I squealed in happiness.

"Hey baby." He smiled.

He kissed my head and carried me in.

"Hey Jeff, sorry about u getting canned."

"Its all good. I'm actually happy about it." Jeff smiled.

I just sat there on Jay's lap with my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Comfortable?" Jeff chuckled.

"A huh." I said.

Everyone chuckled.

"Jeff how about we go to the store to get ice cream and soda." Justin suggested.

"Yea man. We'll be back." Jeff said.

They left and I held Jay tighter.

"I've missed you so much." I cried.

"Baby don't cry. I'm here now and I'm not letting you go." Jay said.

Then I completely did something that shocked Jay.


	18. wowie

I kissed him with everything I had. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Stacy, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I think its obvious." I smiled. "I love you Jay."

He gave me a small smile.

"I love you too. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

I nodded and kissed him again. He kissed me back with love. We were making out and when we needed to breathe we pulled away. We had hug smiles on our faces.

"You look tired baby. You need to rest." Jay said.

"I'll rest if you rest with me." I smiled.

"Of course sweetheart."

We both laid down on the couch and fell asleep holding each other. Justin and Jeff came back and saw us. They smiled at the sight of the 2 of us. Justin went and took the stuff into the kitchen and Jeff went and covered us up with a blanket.

"They look so cute together." Jeff said.

"Yea, I'm just glad he showed up when he did because she would have went into a deep depression."

"Yea." Jeff said.

"Jay." I moaned in my sleep.

I snuggled into Jay while in my sleep and he instantly held me tighter. Jeff and Justin went to Jeff's to hang out. After an hour, Jay woke up. He looked down at me and stroked my hair.

I could feel some one looking at me and so I opened my eyes. I saw him look at me and I felt something burning in my soul.

"Hey baby." He smiled.

"Hey" I said as I held him close to me. "I wants a kiss." I pouted.

"You do huh?" He said.

"Yea I do" I smiled.

"My pleasure."

He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back hard. We pulled apart and there was passion in his eyes.

"Make love to me Jay, please"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea"

We started making out and we made love.

"Jay" I moaned.

"Baby, wake up." Jay said gently shaking me.

I woke up and looked at him. I realized it was all a dream.

"You were having a dream baby." Jay said while stroking my hair.

"It was a good dream." I smiled.

"It was? What was it about?"

"You and me doing this." I said as I leaned in and kissed him.

He moaned and kissed me back. We pulled away when we both needed to breathe.

"WOW! Some dream." He said.

I giggled. He wrapped me in his arms and held me tight.

"You know you still owe me a date." Jay smiled.

"That's right I do."

"How about tonight?" Jay asked.

"Sure Jay Jay."

"Get ready and I'll be back in 30 minutes to pick you up ok sweetie?"

"A huh." I said as I kissed him.

"Baby you're making it hard to leave you." Jay smiled as he kissed me.

"Then don't leave." I said.

He chuckled and got up bringing me up with him.

"I'll be back baby." He said as he left.

I ran to my closet and pulled out this sexy blue dress and I did my hair and make up. Jeff and Justin came back home and saw no one was in the living room.

"Stacy" Justin called out.

"Yea?" I answered.

"Where are you and where's Jay?"

"Jay's at the hotel getting ready and I am in my room getting ready." I said.

"Getting ready for what?"

"Our date." I said walking out.

Both Jeff and Justin's eyes were bugging out. Justin walked to me and hugged me.

"Stacy, you look beautiful." Justin said.

"You think Jay will like it?" I asked.

"If he doesn't then he is stupid." Jeff said hugging me.

"Thanks guys." I said.

Then there was a knock at the door. Justin opened in and there was Jay in a nice shirt and pants. He walked in and looked at me.

A/n: what was his reaction


	19. love me

"You look amazing." Jay said.

"Thank you Jay Jay."

"You look like an angel. You look wow!" Jay said still starring at me.

I blushed and looked down.

"Are you just going to stand there starring or are you going to go over there and kiss her." Jeff joked.

Jay smiled and walked to me. He gently took my head in his hands and kissed me with love. We pulled away and held each other in a hug.

"Are you ready baby?" Jay asked.

"A huh" I said.

Jay took my hand and we left. We headed to his car and got in. Jay was the perfect gentleman. He opened doors for me. He was so sweet. We at dinner, walked in the park, and went back to his hotel room. He was sitting on his bed looking at me as I stood there looking at him.

"Baby, what's a matter?" Jay asked as he pulled me to sit on his lap.

"Nothing." I said looking down.

He gently lifted up my head.

"Sweetie, please tell me" He pleaded.

"I can't" I cried.

"Why not baby?"

"Because you'll leave me."

"I will never leave you. Never ever" He said.

"Promise?"

"I promise sweetie. Now please tell me what's the matter?"

I was crying cuz I wanted my dream to come true. I wanted Jay to be my first and I wanted him now.

"I want you to....."

"To what baby?"

"I want you to make love to me. Please Jay. I need this. I need you." I said.

"Are you sure baby?" he asked as he stroked my cheek.

I nodded and said, "I want you to be my first."

"I thought you and...."

"We were close to but we never did it." I said.

Jay nodded and looked in my eyes. Then he kissed me and I kissed back and we did it. We made love. It was the best experience ever. After that we just laid there and held each other.

"Thank you." I said.

"No baby. Thank you. Thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for letting me be your first. I love you so much." He said as a tear ran from his face.

I wiped it away and kissed him. After a minute or two Jay picked me up and we took a bath. It was soooooooooo good. We got dressed and headed back to Justin's and my apartment. At the door Jay kissed me, told me he had a great night, he loved me, and he would see me tomorrow. I walked inside and saw Jeff and Justin sleeping on the couch sitting up. I giggled and walked to the couch. I then kissed there cheeks. They woke up.

"Stacy, you're home." Justin said.

"I sure am" I smiled

"Did ya have a good time?"

"Yes I did." I blushed.

"Someone's blushing." Jeff teased.

"Shut up"

"Make me you loser" he laughed.

I took a pillow and hit his head. I gave him a evil smile and walked to my room to change. I came out in my nightgown and crawled in between them.

"Guys?" I asked.

"Yea?" They both answered.

"I love you both very much."

"We both love you too." Justin smiled.

"I am very proud that you both are in my life."

They just held me close. We watched TV until I fell asleep where then Justin carried me into my room. Justin tucked me in and kissed my forehead.

"Jeff, I've never seen her so happy." Justin said.

"Me either."

"After my parents were killed I thought Stacy would be pulled into a deep depression and then Jay came along and he pulled her from that depression. I just hope and pray he won't hurt her like Shane did." Justin said.

"Justin, I've known Jay for a very long time. Jay will never, ever hurt Stacy. He would rather die than hurt her in any way." Jeff said as he patted Justin's back.

Jeff left and Justin decided to crawl in with me and hold me. When I woke up no one was in the house, but I found a note from Justin saying he was at work and he would be home to bring me lunch. I cleaned the house, took a shower, and got ready. There was a knock at the door. I opened the door and its was my Jay Jay. I smiled really big and pulled him inside where I then placed a passionate kiss on his lips. He kissed me back with so much love my knees were wobbling to where they collapsed. Lucky he held me to him while still kissing me. We broke apart and looked at each other.

"Wow! What a wonderful welcome." Jay smiled.

I giggled and held on to him.

"I missed you Jay" I said.

"I missed you too. I love you so much baby."

"I love you too" I smiled.

"No you don't." Jay pouted playfully.

"Yes I do."

"Prove it"

"Fine I will" I said as I pulled him to my room.

I pushed him onto the bed and made love to him. When we were done, we just laid there holding each other.

"So did that prove it to you?" I smiled.

"Mmm Hmm" He said with a satisfied smile.

"We gotta get dressed before Justin comes home for lunch." I said pulling him up.

We both got dressed and then went to watch TV. We were cuddled the couch when Justin came in with McDonald's.

"Hey Jay!" Justin said.

"Hey Man. How are you?"

"Just fine."

"What did ya get me?" I asked with a smiled.

"Chicken nuggets, fries, and a diet coke." Justin said.

"Jay can share with me." I said smiling at Jay sweetly.

Jay kissed me and said, "Awe....thanks babe." Jay said.

"Well I got to get back to work. You two behave yourselves while I am gone." Justin joked.

"We'll try" I smiled.

Justin left and me and Jay fed each other. An hour after we ate, the phone rang and it was the Detective with some news.


	20. last chappie

"Stacy, we caught the 2 guys who killed your parents. We need you to come down and positively id them.

"What?" I said in shock.

"We need you here as soon as possible."

"I'll be there right away." I said tearfully.

I hung up the phone and Jay held me.

"What's wrong baby?"

"They got the guys that killed my parents. They want me to go to the station and identify them." I cried.

"Oh baby. Its going to be ok. I'll be with you the whole time and I will call your brother, Matt, Gil, and Jeff and they will be there too." Jay said as he kissed my head.

Well Jay called everyone as we headed to the station and there arrived everyone. Everyone hugged me as I cried and shook. The cops led us into a room.

"We are going to do a line up. They can't see you through this glass so you have nothing to fear." The cop said.

I turned my back toward the glass and covered my face. I started to cry. Justin held me and let me cry.

"Sis its ok. We are all here for you. So you have to calm down ok?"

I nodded and sniffled. He wiped my tears away and I turned back to the glass. The men came walking in. I immediately saw them and the anger rose in me and I ran to the glass and started banging on it.

"YOU BASTARDS! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU ASSHOLES DIE! YOU HEAR ME!" I yelled.

Jay came and held me back. I kept crying and yelling. I tried my hardest to get back to the glass and break it so I could kill them, but Jay had a tight grip on me.

"Sweetie calm down. Please baby, do it for me." Jay pleaded.

"I'm so angry." I said as I turned and cried on his chest.

"I know baby. I know."

"Stacy, which numbers are the 2 men who did this?" The cop asked.

I turned and looked at them again. More anger and sadness filled me.

"1 and 3." I cried.

Everyone looked at the men i pointed out and they saw the men who were responsible for ruining our lives. The men were removed and I started breathing fast. I then collapsed on the floor. I started shaking.

"She's going into shock! Call 911!" The cop yelled.

The police called 911 and everyone surrounded me holding me.

"Baby its going to be ok. Help is coming." Jay said.

"Please stay with us sis, please" Justin cried.

The ambulance came and took me to the hospital. Justin was riding in the ambulance with me. He held my hand all the way. At the hospital, while the doctors checked me out, Justin had to go to the waiting room to wait with the others. They waited for an hour before the doctor came out.

"How is she?" Justin asked.

"She's in a state of shock. Basically...its due to witnessing a traumatic event. There is no telling how long it will last. It is up to her. Until she decides to come back to reality, she will just lay there. She won't talk or acknowledge anyone." The doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Justin asked sadly.

"Sure you can. Room 302."

The guys went up to my room. I was laying on my side curled into a ball. Justin stroked my cheek and a tear fell from my face. He wiped it away.

"Its ok sis. We are all here. No one will ever hurt you again."

I just stared straight ahead and Justin stood up and walked away so he wouldn't cry in front of me. Jay walked to where Justin was and he bent down face to face with me.

"I love you baby. Please get better for me. I need you here with me." Jay said.

He then kissed my lips gently.

One week later

I was still in my state of shock but the good news is that the men who murdered my parent got sentenced to the death penalty. Everyone asked for time off to be with me and help me in anyway they can. Well I was lying on the hospital bed sleeping and everyone was in the cafeteria getting something to eat. That is everyone, but Jay. He was sleeping in the chair next to my bed and he was holding my hand and his head was on the bed. I woke up and looked at him. I loved him and he has been great throughout this whole thing. He made me feel safe and loved. They all did. I took my hand out of his and started to stroked his hair. He shifted under my touch and then he lifted up his head. His eyes looked into mine and he knew I was back.

"STACY!" He squealed in happiness.

He came to sit on my bed and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Jay Jay" I cried.

He let me cry into his neck.

"I love you baby" He said.

"I love you too. I love you so much." I cried.

"I'm so glad you came back to me."

"I never wanna be without you."

"You never will be." He said as he pulled away from me.

He held one of my hands and use the other one to pull a black box out of his pocket.

"I loved you the moment i saw you. I always thought love at first sight would never happen to me but it did. I love you more than life its self. I can't see life without you. Would you be my wife?" He asked as he opened the box.

I had tears running down my face and my hand was shaking.

"Yes!" I cried as he placed the ring on my finger.

We hugged and passionately kissed. He dried my tears with his thumbs.

"Everything is going to be okay. I know it now." I said.

"Thats right baby." He smiled.

"SIS! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Justin said in the doorway.

He ran to the other side of the bed and pulled me in a tight hug.

"I'm ok bro." I said.

"I am so relieved your ok. You scared me so badly. I thought i lost you like i did mom and dad." He cried.

"Its ok bro. Let it out." I soothed him.

I rubbed his back and let him cry on my shoulder.

"I miss mom and dad." He cried.

"I know bro, i know."

He was finally letting out all his pain and i was comforting him for once. After a few minutes he was calm and i wiped away his tears.

"I love you bro." I said.

"I love you too sis. You are all I have left. I can't loose you."

"You won't. I will always be there for you." I smiled.

I heard something at the doorway and I looked up. It was Jeff, Matt, and Uncle Gil. They were smiling. I smiled at them as they came in the room and gave me hugs.

"Oh cuz, you scared me girl." Jeff said.

"I know, i'm sorry." I said.

"Its ok just don't do it again." He smiled.

"Is that an order?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes it is." He said.

1 ½ years later

Jay and I got married and are expecting our first child. I couldn't be happier. Life is going great although I still miss my parents. Justin moved into a house and is now engaged to a wonder woman. I am still very close to Jeff, Matt, and Justin. Life does go on and I wanna enjoy it.

A/n" Sry it took so long but with 3 jobs i didn't have time plus I didn't know how to finish it. So here it is.


End file.
